Oddasat
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 18 |Row 4 title = Wins |Row 4 info = 0 |Row 5 title = Last places |Row 5 info = 4 |Row 6 title = Host of |Row 6 info = none yet |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} oddasat is a male user from . Joined at forums in August 2014. His YouTube nickname is Oddasat90. At the moment he doesn't host any contest, but maybe in the future he would launch one. Introduction Oddasat's real name is Jani and his birthday is 29th December 1995. His birth place is former municipality of Lehtimäki, , which was consolidated with town of Alajärvi at year 2009. Lehtimäki was a municipality with only about 1.800 citizens. From year 2007 to 2014 Jani was living in municipality of Kuortane and then he moved to City of Vaasa, at summer 2014. Jani's grandmother is born in , so he is 1/4 of Karelian origin. His other grandparents are all from Southern Ostrobothnia, . Jani is fan of Garfield, Crash Bandicoot and LCMDF indie pop duo. He identifies himself as a gay. Participations : Winner : Second : Third : Last : Automatically qualified : Did not qualify to the final : Qualified, another results not (yet) given : Disqualified : Withdrew from contest or the contest are closed/inactive 'Dream Song Contest' Oddasat took for the first edition of Dream Song Contest and later he confirmed his participation to the second and third edition also. Entries will always be announced only when results of previous edition are out. 'Eurofestival' Oddasat's first ever confirmation happened in Eurofestival Song Contest, when he took for third edition. However, artist and song is still waiting for an announcement. 'Festival of Miracles' Ella, elle l'a was first entry to submit by Oddasat. 'Lyrical Song Contest' Oddasat debuted in ninth edition, where imaginary countries were competiting at first time. 'Magija Song Contest' Oddasat were going to debut in second edition of Magija Song Contest with , but after this contest hoster closed the contest. 'Mysterious Song Contest' 'Power Song Festival' In PSF Oddasat has his worst result to date: 24th in seventh edition with nul points as . It was his second last place in a row also in this contest. He maybe would change his country after eight edition. 'Sugary Song Contest' Oddasat sent an email to the contest arranger, that he is interested to participate with in next edition, and after long waiting his entry got approved. 'The Western Island Festival' Oddasat's first 12 points were received from first edition of The Western Island Festival which gave. His best placement so far is second in the fourth edition of TWIF. 'World Music Contest' This contest seems to be inactive at the moment. 'Your Song Contest' Points given total by country Replace votes from Oddasat are also counted. All semis and finals are counted. Only published points are included. Excluded: Lyrical Song Contest, Eurovision Our Opinion Avatars This section is just for fun. Oddasat ava.png|Oddasat's first avatar Category:Users Category:Finnish users